Always Expect the Unexpected
by fredlover95
Summary: A law has been placed by the Ministry of Magic after the Second War, a marriage law. Snape has a daughter,Aryanna, who is eligible for this law. Who does Aryanna get and Will her father approve? Ignore deaths. Fred/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A law has been placed by the Ministry of magic after the Second War, a marriage law. Snape has a daughter, Aryanna, who is eligible for this law. Whodoes Aryanna get and will her father approve?

Forget the death of Fred Weasley. Fred/OC pairing.

Always Expect the Unexpected

Chapter One "All Sixth and Seventh Years stay behind! Everybody else onto your common rooms, follow a fifth year!" Headmaster Snape bellowed after breakfast the 2nd day of term. All Seventh years sat back down and groans and talking erupted.

"Quiet!" The Great hall quieted down and Snape began talking," As a result of the war, the magic populations had decreased greatly. In order to balance the population again, the Ministry has set a new law in tact, a marriage law. You will have six weeks to marry and year to produce a child. Any refusal and your mind will obliviated of any magic and exiled to muggle London. As Headmistress McGonagal calls out your name, please come forward and receive your packet."

Snape sat down and watched as Seventh years came forward to receive their packets. They all looked nervous on receiving their packet. He could see his daughter's hands shaking as she reached out to take the packet. She caught eyes with his and he smiled. She smiled back and sat back down with her friends. Once everybody has received their packet, they were dismissed to their common rooms. Aryanna opened hers in her bed and gasped when she looked at the parchment. She was paired up with her brother's best friend's older brother, Fred Weasley. She had learned that Ron got Hermione, Harry got Ginny, Dean got Cho, Luna got George, Parvarti got Seamus, Draco got Pansy, and Neville got Padme.

AN: Well How will Snape feel about his daughter's soon to be husband. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the first. Hope you all like it!

Chapter Two

It was noon and Aryanna was done with all her morning classes and went to the Great Hall to join her friends for lunch. As usual, Ron was shoveling his mouth with food. Aryanna went and sat at the Gryffindor table and set her bag down.

" Hey guys, how was your morning?"

" It was okay, I heard Luna has already owled George. You should do that too," Hermione told her. Aryanna reached and grabbed some sausage to put on her plate and a roll.

" I can't until I talk to my father. I'm afraid he's going to be mad,"

" It's not like he can control it," Hermione replied,looking at the girl.

" I know," She caught eyes with her father and smiled. He smiled and gestured for her to come and talk to him. She turned to her friends and told them she'd be right back. She got up and walked to the faculty table.

"Hello Aryanna, how was your morning?"

" It was alright, had the law in my head all morning. Speaking of the law, don't freak when I tell you who I got," She told him, giving him a smile.

"Who did you get? I won't freak out,"

" Fred Weasley," She grimaced , waiting for his response. Her father had a past of saying "tell me, I won't freak out," and then freaking out on her.

"At least it was a slytherin,"he sighed," I'm fine with it, Aryanna," She just looked at him, surprisingly.?

"Really?You're fine with it? Wow," She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek,"Thank you for not freaking out. If you'll excuse me, I need to owl my fiancée," She smiled , ran down to grab her bag,then on her way to the tower to meet Circe. When she got up there, Circe was there waiting for her. She smiled, reached into her bag, and pulled out a owl treat to give to the chestnut owl. She sat down on the floor, got out her notebook and quill, and began to write to her fiancée.

" _Dear Fred,_

_Hi I don't know if you remember me from past years , I'm Harry's twin sister. I suppose you have heard of the new marriage law and I'm sure you tow have already got packets. Luna has already owled George so I guess it's time for me to as well. My father did not freak out,just said "Well at least it's not a slytherin,". I'm nervous about marriage,I've never had a boyfriend. I fancied you when I was a fifth year but never has the guts to confess to you.I really hope we can get to know each other before the wedding.I hope you write back, Circe is always expecting a treat so have some handy. _

_Sincerely_

_Aryanna Elizabeth Potter"_

Aryanna sealed the letter and told Circe where to go. She watched her fly away before exiting the tower. She had potions next with Slytherins. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. She was going to be glad when this day was over so she could go to bed and sleep. All the professor talked about was the guidelines and handing out textbooks. After potions and transfiguration and dinner, she retreated to the common room and got ready for bed. She climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of Fred.

AN: Next Chapter will be the letter back from Fred. What does he say? You know that review button at the bottom? I'd very much appreciate it if you could leave a review.:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aryanna got up at seven o'clock to her owl at the window. She got out of bed, grabbed a treat out of her bag, and opened the window. She had a letter with her. Fred must've written back. She smiled and gave Circe her treat, taking the letter out of her claws. She sat on her bed and opened the letter.

"_Dear Aryanna,_

_Yes, indeed I got something from the ministry yesterday, both of us did. George got his letter about 5 minutes before I did from Luna. I do remember you,Aryanna. You are very brave and courageous like your brother. I like that, I guess it comes with the red hair. I liked you a lot when you were a fifth year but then Seamus kept flirting with you and I gave up. I was very excited when I found out I got You. I'm happy your father approves. I might even get you a ring! My mum would like to speak to the both of us this weekend if you can and maybe talk about wedding plans. Owl back your reply. Stay safe, my dear_

_Love,_

_Fred Weasley,"_

She smiled and wrote a response back to Fred. She gave the letter to Circe and flew away. She made her bed,grabbed her clothes,and ran to the shower. All she could think about was Fred and how he had the same feelings. She got out, dried herself, and changed into her uniform. She walked out, grabbed her bag, and walked downstairs to her father's office.

" Limeade," she told the statue. It turned and gave her access to climb up the stairs to his office. She knocked on the door and waited for her father to speak.

" Come in," He spoke. She opened the door and saw her father writing something at his desk.

"Hello father, I would like to ask something,"

" Yes, Aryanna?" He asked, looking up to see her.

"I got a reply back from Fred this morning and his mother wants to meet with the both us this weekend to talk. May I floo to the burrow after class on Friday?"

" Yes, Aryanna. Be careful, though." Her father stood up from his desk and walked to the doorway," Are you coming to breakfast, Aryanna?"

"Yes," Aryanna and her father walked together to the Great Hall to already see it packed. She said bye to her father and went to go sit with her friends.

" Hello Aryanna, Did you owl Fred yet?"

"Yes, he owled back this morning. Mrs. Weasley wants to meet with us this weekend," She told Hermione as she went to grab drench toast, a biscuit,bacon, and sausage to put on her plate.

" Oh,good, Aryanna,"

She nodded as she ate. She was really hungry for some reason, maybe because she didn't eat too much for dinner last night. She was too nervous about Fred. She finished and made her way to her morning classes. Now she actually had assignments and groaned as she sat in the common room starting on her report on the potions she had to study and brew this semester. She heard tapping and looked over at the window. It was Circe with a letter. She grabbed a treat and opened the window, giving her the treat. She took the letter from her claws and opened it.

"_Okay, meet me at the joke shop after your classes and we'll apparate together to my mum's"_She smiled and wrote back a reply and sent it with Circe. She gathered her books up and carried them upstairs to her trunk to put away so she could go to dinner.

AN: WOW! Fred liked her! Would've never expected that! Next Chapter will be Friday for them and Aryanna sees Fred for the first time since her fifth year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Aryanna just wanted this day to be over and floo to Daigon Alley. Oi! Finally,She was dismissed and went up to her dorm to pack. She walked over to her father's office and flooed to the joke shop. She looked around her and smiled . It was rather fascinating, she had remembered the twins talking about the joke shop they wanted. Here it was.

"Aryanna!" She turned around and saw George at the top of the stairs," come up, Fred is just getting ready. Let me take your bag," He reached down for it and followed her upstairs," Fred, Aryanna is here1"

" Alright, be right...down," he opened a door and smiled at Aryanna," Hi love, how are you?" He grabbed and planted a kiss on it." Aryanna blushed and smiled. He stepped out and closed the door and turned to his brother," Can you handle the shop alone?"

"Yeah," George replied. Fred nodded and linked arms with Aryanna. Together, they apparated to the Burrow. They dropped onto the front lawn and Fred held her hand. Gosh, she felt like squealing but she had to be cool,calm, and collected. Fred knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and it was Mr. Weasley.

" Hello Fred ,Aryanna. Come in," He opened the door and shut it behind them, "Your mother is in the kitchen fixing up dinner. Bill and Fleur are here and so is Percy and his girlfriend, Penelope. They're in the living room,"

"Thanks,dad,"

They walked to the living room and joined the other couples.

"Hey Fred, Aryanna , how are you two? "

"Very good," Fred answered,squeezing Aryanna's hand.

"Dinner!" The six got up and walked to the dinner table. They ate and talked about their wedding was to be next their day,the law, and a bunch of other things. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley sat down with Fred and Aryanna to talk wedding plans. Aryanna wanted it near the arch in the flower garden. Fred agreed,smiling at Aryanna, never letting go of her hand. The wedding was going to be next Saturday at one o'clock .Aryanna smiled at this and got up with Fred. They apparated back to the shop and saw that it was closed.

" Want to crash here?"

" Sure,"

"Want to sleep with me?"

Aryanna smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom.

" The bathroom is over there, your bag is in the closet,"

"Thank you," She grabbed her bag and changed into her night clothes. She got out and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and washed her face. She walked out and saw Fred lying on the bed. She smiled and sat next to him.

" Hi love," He smiled and grasped her hand, "You really are beautiful".Aryanna smiled and her cheeks flashed red.

"Thanks. What should the colors be?"

"I like green,what about you?"

" Pale pink. I really want a dress with a pink sash around the waist,"

" You will look so pretty in a wedding dress, I can almost imagine it."

Aryanna shifted next to him and frowned.'_Why was he being so nice to me? He barely knows me,"_

"Are you alright? Something wrong?"

"Why are you being so nice? I mean, you barely know me..." She looked up at him,curiously. Fred turned to face her and squeezed her hand lightly.

"When I saw you at Dumbledore's army meeting, I couldn't get you out of my head. I loved you but then I saw you and Seamus flirting. It hurt but I admired from a far. Now that we're going to get married, I'm happy. That's why I'm being so nice to you,"

"Wow," was all she could say. She had _had _a crush on him but was so scared to tell him. She loved him and she didn't even know that he felt the same thing. She smiled and hugged him. Fred put his arms around her and smiled. that night, Aryanna snuggled next to Fred and he placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. He had finally gotten who he wanted. He smiled and fell asleep.

AN: OOOOH! That was too cute! Aryanna finally figures out why Fred was being so nice to her. I really love Fred...cried when he died in the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fred got up and smiled at Aryanna. She was sleeping and she looked so beautiful. He pushed back the blankets and walked to the kitchen. Aryanna woke up fifteen minutes later and smelled eggs.

"Fred, what are you making?!"

"Making breakfast,dear!" she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He had bacon and scrambled eggs on the stove. George was at the table reading the daily prophet and drinking coffee. Aryanna smiled and got herself a cup of coffee. She went to stand next to him and watched him cook.

"French toast?" she asked.

"Already made, love"

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek and sat down next to George," Hiya George,"

He looked up from the prophet and smiled, "Hey Aryanna, sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," she replied before taking a sip of her coffee. Fred set a plate in front of her and gave on to George. He then sat down and placed a plate in front of him. They all began eating and the awkward silence began.

" What are you doing today?"

" Well, Hermione wanted to shop for dresses today in Diagon Alley," she told Fred, taking

a bite out of her French toast. "Maybe we can go for lunch somewhere at noon,"

"Yeah, of course," He grabbed her plate and his and went to put them on the kitchen.

"I'm going to get dressed and wait for her," she told Fred as she walked to his room. She went through her bag. She found her bra, underwear, jeans, tank top, and her winged sleeved blouse and walked to the bathroom ,closing the door after her. After dressing, she brushed her bright auburn hair and pulled it into a tight bun. She walked out of the bathroom,out of his room, and walked to the kitchen. Fred's eyes widened at the sight of her and smiled.

" You look really...beautiful," she told her, pulling her to him. Aryanna smiled and kissed his cheek.

" I'll come to the shop at noon," she smiled and walked downstairs to meet Hermione. She smiled when she saw Hermione and Ginny at the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey guys! You ready?"

"Yeah," they nodded and they walked together to the dress shop. They walked in and Aryanna saw a dress we really liked but no sash. She saw a full dress with short sleeves and ...a pink sash at the waistline! She smiled and looked for her size, finally she saw a three. She grabbed and went to the dressing room and shut the door. She began undressing and slipped the dress on. Even when she zipped the dress, it was still big. She opened the door a bit and asked for help. A lady came by and she told her that the dress was big and if she could have a two. She gladly got it for her and it was perfect. She took the dress off and began dressing into her previous clothing. She took the dress out and brought it to the counter. Ginny and Hermione were there also with dresses.

"Hi miss, how will you be paying today?"

" Severus Snape's account,"

" Name?" the sles associate asked from the computer.

" Aryanna Potter, his daughter. My name is on it,"

"Alright," He took the dress from her and scanned it, putting it in a dress bag.

"Thank you," When everybody was paid for, they all left and continued shopping.

At noon, she went inside and looked for Fred. Strong arms got her from behind and she turned to face the person," Hi Fred,"

" Hi love,you ready?"

" I got the dress, can I put it somewhere?"

" Yeah hang it in the closet in my bedroom," She nodded and walked upstairs to the bedroom to hang it in the closet. She smiled and ran downstairs to Fred. He put his arm around her waist and they both went out to lunch.

AN: I really like this story and I really love Fred! I picture her dress in my head and I hope you guys can too!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was Friday before the wedding and Aryanna was nervous. Ginny and Hermione were putting together the bridal shower for Aryanna and were excited for it. She wasn't allowed to see Fred, she was sad. They were sad about it but she would be Mrs. Weasley tomorrow afternoon. She smiled at that and sat next to Ginny. By nine, it was over and Aryanna retreated to the couch to sleep.

XXX

It was 11 o'clock and she seated in front of a vanity seat with Fleur doing her hair. She curled her hair and put her hair in a half -pony tail. Her make up was light and a simple pearl necklace rested around her neck. By twelve forty-five, all the setting up was done and Aryanna went to the living room to meet her father. He smiled upon seeing her and set his arm in hers.

"You look absolutely beautiful,Aryanna," He smiled and took her arm in his,"You ready?"

"Yes,daddy,"They went out the back door and waited for the music to stop. Somebody saw them and started it. They marched down the carpet and Aryanna looked up to smile at Fred. They stopped at the end and Severus lifted her veil to cover the top of her hair, "I love you, sweetheart," He kissed on the cheek and smiled.

"Love you too, daddy,"she told him and took Fred's hand. He smiled at her through the whole ceremony and when it was time,He pulled her into a kiss,a deep kiss.

The reception went smoothly and Fred and Aryanna were in love. That night they completed their marriage with love.

AN: Yay! They finally got married and kissed! Stay tuned for when Aryanna doesn't feel good.


End file.
